


Demons, Angels, Hunters

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Future characters, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Hunters and Angel get ready for a fight. But not without a little drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons, Angels, Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Dean ran his hand over his face. “How is that even possible?”  
Future Dean looked at his feet. “After I got the Mark of Cain I became a Knight of Hell. With Sam and Cas’s help I became a human again, but a small part of me was still a Knight of Hell. It got passed on.”  
A.J. picked at the edge of her Led Zeppelin t-shirt. “I’m not a danger to Hunters or most Angels. The Knight of Hell thing is mostly the powers and strength, holy water kinda stings I guess.”  
Sam, Dean, and Cas stared at the teen. “So you’ve never hurt a human?”  
A.J. laughed. “The most damage I’ve done to a human was a broken bone or two maybe, but they were necessary.”  
Future Cas interrupted. “Look, A.J. has never been a problem and she’s a great Hunter, she’s someone you’re going to want on your side.” Future Cas crossed his arms and sat back against Future Dean.  
Dean, Cas, and Sam looked at one another and seemed to have a silent conversation. They nodded.  
Sam spoke up. “Alright we believe, but no offense, if she does anything that crosses the lines that are pretty clear…”  
Future Dean nodded. “We got it.”  
All the kids looked at their parents. Jessie spoke up. “We get to come along to help right?”  
Almost identical puppy eyes surrounded the adults. Future Dean glared at his brother. “You shouldn’t have taught them that.”  
Future Sam shrugged. Future Dean sighed. “Alright you can go and help on one condition.”  
The young Hunters and Angels smiled and nodded at Future Dean.  
Future Dean cleared his throat. “You all can come if you do as you’re told and you run if we tell you to run, deal?”  
A chorus of agreement met Future Dean's statement.  
Dean looked at the kids. “That means we have two extra Angels, seven extra Hunters, and one Angel-Demon Hybrid.”  
Future Cas turned to the kids. “Get your weapons and make sure you’re ready to leave.”

An Hour Later

Sam, Dean, and Cas watched as the teens got in their parents cars. Dean watched his future daughter help Future Cas check the weapons in Baby’s trunk.  
Sam came up and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.”I told you that you would find happiness and have a family.”  
Dean just turned and walked toward his Baby. “I’m already happy and have a family Sammy.”  
Sam turned and stared a his brother. “Dean…”  
“No chick flick moments Sam.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
